Un dernier voyage
by Elena Rogue
Summary: SPOIL FIN SAISON 4. Et si Ten était allé voir Rose dans son monde parallèle lors de sa tournée d'adieux dans La Prophétie de Noël ?


Hello ! :)

Voilà un petit OS sur _Doctor Who_ ! L'histoire se passe pendant _La Prophétie de Noël_ avec Ten, donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, ne surtout pas lire ce qui suit ! :)

C'est une version alternative de sa tournée d'adieux ! :)

Seule l'action m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi :)

* * *

Son TARDIS avait atterri à quelques mètres de l'angle de la rue où habitaient Rose et le Docteur Humain. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail du 19 Broadlands Road, une maison assez grande avec un beau jardin. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment, il passa la barrière de fer noir et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Soudain il fut pris d'un doute : était-ce une bonne idée ? Il allait une fois de plus semer le trouble en Rose, la chambouler alors qu'elle menait une vie paisible à présent. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Il voulait la revoir une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois, la dernière fois. Il sonna. Il attendit quelques secondes et ses cœurs manquèrent un battement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des clés qu'on enfonce dans la serrure retentir.

La porte s'ouvrir sur Rose. Elle était exactement comme la dernière fois, peut-être avait-elle vieilli de deux ou trois ans, mais pour lui, elle resterait toujours Rose, sa Rose.

- Pourquoi tu sonnes à la porte ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as oublié tes clés ?

Elle fronça les sourcils voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Et puis elle remarqua deux choses : d'abord le costume qu'il portait. Le Docteur Humain ne portait plus ce costume depuis qu'il avait rejoint Rose dans le monde parallèle. Puis elle vit son regard, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais plus vu dans les yeux de son mari depuis longtemps. Ce regard qui exprimait toute la douleur de trop de guerre menées, de trop de chagrin enfoui, d'une vie trop longtemps vécue.

- Docteur ?!

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Rose… murmura-t-il affaibli par sa mort imminente.

Il pu voir des larmes remplir les yeux de la jeune femme et lui-même dû se fit violence afin de ne pas pleurer.

- Comment es-tu arrivé dans le monde parallèle ? Je croyais que c'était impossible !

- Ca l'est.

Il lui sourit tristement.

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Il entra dans la maison ; elle était grande et lumineuse. Les murs du salon étaient peints en beige et brun et le canapé dans lequel ils s'assirent était en cuir noir.

- Je ne sais pas bien en quelle année nous sommes, le TARDIS m'a déposé dans ton futur mais j'ignore à quel moment… Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois ?

- Trois ans et 10 mois depuis la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup. Nous sommes le 21 octobre 2013.

- Trois ans et 10 mois, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu es heureuse ?

- Je le suis grâce à toi, à ton autre toi.

- A ce propos ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Tu as bien dû lui trouver un nom ? Tu ne l'appelles quand même pas Docteur partout où vous allez ? plaisanta le Seigneur du Temps.

- Il s'appelle John Smith, répondit-elle. On s'est dit que ce serait plus facile.

Il sourit.

- Et donc tu es devenue Rose Smith ? demanda-t-il en montrant du regard l'anneau qu'elle portait à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

C'était à son tour de sourire à présent.

- On s'est mariés il y a un peu plus d'un an ; le 14 septembre de l'année passée.

- C'est une belle date, pour un mariage.

Elle le vit crisper sa main droite. Les radiations le consumaient de l'intérieur, sa mort était proche.

- Ca ne va pas Docteur ? s'inquiéta Rose.

Il tenta de lui sourire, mais ce qui devait ressembler à un geste rassurant ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais que tu mens, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu as toujours su quand je mentais…

- C'est parce que je connais bien la règle numéro un…

Soudain, des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre. Rose se leva et s'excusa auprès de l'homme. Au loin, il entendit sa voix.

- Et bien alors ? Tu as fait un gros dodo dis-moi !

Elle revint peu de temps après avec un bambin dans les bras. Le Docteur s'étonna.

- Vous avez eu…

- Oui, répondit-elle émue. Il s'appelle Jack.

L'homme sourit en pensant à son ami qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, même s'il l'avait vu à des années lumières de là où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il savait que Rose n'avait pas choisi ce prénom par hasard. Jack Harkness avait pris une énorme place dans sa vie en tant qu'ami et il savait qu'il lui manquait beaucoup.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il a eu 4 moins la semaine dernière.

Rose lui tendis le petit et il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rose ; il avait les mêmes yeux couleur noisette, le même regard. Il le regarda et songea tristement que si les choses avaient été simples, ce petit garçon serait très certainement son fils.

- Il est magnifique, dit-il dans un sourire.

Un silence gênant se forma. Le Docteur fixa le bébé pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Rose qui, il le savait, le suppliaient silencieusement de dire à la jeune femme ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la douleur de l'homme ne fit qu'augmenter. Ses muscles se crispaient à mesure que le temps passait, si bien qu'à un moment, il fut contraint de demander à son ancienne compagne de reprendre son fils car il était trop affaibli par les radiations. Rose posa son enfant dans un couffin et se tourna vers le Docteur, plié en deux par la douleur devenue totalement insupportable.

- Docteur !

Elle paniqua. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et décida simplement de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Après un certain temps, il parvint à se redresser et rencontra le visage inquiet de Rose.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? le supplia-t-elle presque.

Il prit délicatement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne voulu se former ; il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

- Ce soir je suis allé dire au revoir à toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. J'ai revu une dernière fois Martha et Mickey, Jack, Sarah et son fils, Donna, sa famille et… Et toi… Ce voyage vers ton futur était mon dernier voyage.

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Tenant toujours le visage de la blonde dans ses mains, il caressa doucement sa joue et finit par lui avouer la vérité.

- Je vais mourir Rose.

Le regard qu'il aperçu dans les yeux de son amie le brisa. Il la vit commencer à pleurer et il s'en voulu d'être venu ici. Rose avait l'air heureuse quand il était arrivé, et voilà que maintenant, il la rendait une fois de plus malheureuse.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Non… Tu… Tu ne peux pas… S'il te plait, je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas mourir…

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux deux. Ils étaient comme figés par cette terrible nouvelle, incapables de bouger. Ils pleuraient, ils ne pouvaient faire que ça en cet instant. Le Docteur essuya une larme de la joue de Rose mais aussitôt, une autre la remplaça.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Longtemps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer. C'était comme si leur monde venait de s'écrouler en quelques secondes à peine et qu'à ce moment précis, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il ne restait qu'eux et cette terrible nouvelle qui allait les séparer à jamais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Rose après plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans les bras du Docteur.

- J'ai absorbé une dose mortelle de radiations ; elles me consument de l'intérieur.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme augmentèrent.

- Combien de temps il te reste ? demanda-t-elle en entendant sa voix flanchée.

- Une heure, peut-être moins.

Elle lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était exactement passé et le Seigneur du Temps entreprit alors son récit depuis la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup jusqu'à son dernier voyage dans le monde parallèle, le monde de Rose. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, pleurant toujours en silence. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle resta immobile. Soudain, une pointe de colère monta en elle. Elle était en colère contre lui et le lui fit comprendre.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours ça ?!

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sauves la vie des autres au détriment de la tienne ?!

- Rose je… Ca ne pouvait pas finir bien à chaque fois. J'ai vécu trop longtemps et je suis parfois allé trop loin…

- Mais tu vas mourir !

Elle cria pendant un moment, lui balançant à la figure toute la rage qu'elle contenait en elle, toute la peine et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait et le Docteur resta simplement assis sans rien dire alors qu'elle s'était levée et le pointait du doigt en hurlant. Quand elle se calma, elle se retourna, faisait contre-face à l'homme. Il l'entendit pleurer à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Alors elle se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes, et se nicha au creux du coup du Docteur qui recommença à pleurer lui aussi.

- Je suis désolée, lui dit Rose.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, pardonne-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Docteur. C'est juste que… Tu vas partir pour toujours… Je vais rester toute seule…

- Tu n'es pas seule, tu as encore ma version humaine. Et il t'aime, c'est le plus important.

- Mais je ne te reverrais jamais…

- Malheureusement non…

Il se crispa à nouveau de douleur.

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…

- Docteur…

- Non écoute-moi s'il te plait. Ma fin est proche… Rose, saches que tu es la personne la plus fantastique que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu m'as changé, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. S'il te plait, sois heureuse. Fais ça pour moi Rose. Sois heureuse, vraiment heureuse, parce que tu as tout pour l'être, tu as un mari qui t'aime et un petit garçon tellement… Tellement magnifique ! Et quand il grandira, j'espère qu'il sera comme toi, si parfait. Et je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas pleurer, parce que je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je voudrais juste qu'au fil du temps, tu gardes toujours une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur, que tu te souviennes de moi et des moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu sais, c'étaient les meilleurs, définitivement.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Moi je ne t'oublierai pas, même avec mon nouveau visage…

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu dois t'en aller ? demanda Rose en pleurant.

- Oui, ça l'est.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers la porte, et avant que l'homme ne la franchisse, il entendit la faible voix de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime Docteur…

- Oh Rose…

Il l'attira une dernière fois à lui, sachant éperdument que cette étreinte serait la dernière qu'il aurait d'elle.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et quand il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, elle commença à courir vers lui ; elle ne pouvait se résigner à le voir s'en aller. Quand elle eut passée le portail, elle vit que le Docteur entrait dans le TARDIS et elle voulu le suivre mais deux bras puissants l'entourèrent à sa taille.

- Rose, non…

Elle regarda le visage du Docteur Humain qui rentrait du travail et le frappa de ses poings pour se dégager de son étreinte.

- Il a besoin de moi ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait ! Ca te briserait encore plus si tu le voyais changer à nouveau !

- Lâche-moi !

Mais l'homme était plus fort et Rose ne pu rien faire. Elle regarda le TARDIS, impuissante, et remarqua que celui-ci était en feu. Le Docteur venait de se régénérer.

- NOOON ! cria-t-elle. DOCTEUR ! DOCTEUR !

Elle fit quelques pas mais tomba à genoux, le visage dans les mains, hurlant de tristesse. Son mari vint à ses côtés, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils virent le TARDIS s'envoler et ils restèrent là, au milieu de la rue. Rose pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle savait désormais que tout était fini, que le Docteur était mort.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


End file.
